life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Amber (Prequel)/Gallery
The following images are of the character Rachel Amber from Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Concept Art Rachel_Amber_(Prequel)_-_Artbook_Concept_Art_01.png|Concept art from the limited edition's artbook (1). Rachel_Amber_(Prequel)_-_Artbook_Concept_Art_02.png|Concept art from the limited edition's artbook (2). Episode One - "Awake" Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC1_01.png|Rachel regarding Chloe at the old mill. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC1_02.png|Rachel blowing a kiss towards their attackers. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC1_03.png|Rachel dancing with Chloe. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC2_02.png|Rachel with Chloe in the drama lab. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC2_05.png|Rachel brushing her hair back in the dressing room. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC2_06.png|Rachel applying makeup to Chloe's bruise (determinant). Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC3_04.png|Rachel playing Two Truths and a Lie with Chloe on the train. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC3_05.png|Rachel smiling towards Chloe on the train. Chloeandrachel.jpg|Rachel sitting with Chloe on the train. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC4_02.png|Rachel smiling towards Chloe at Overlook Park. Life is strange before the storm-3.png|Rachel and Chloe looking through the viewfinder. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC4_06.png|Rachel handing Chloe the stolen wine bottle. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC5_01.png|Rachel dejectedly holding the wine bottle on the train tracks. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC5_03.png|Rachel resting her head on her hand at the junkyard. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC5_06.png|Rachel asking Chloe what she thinks their relationship is. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC6_01.png|Rachel staring at Chloe in her second dream. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC6_02.png|Rachel touching William's car window. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC6_03.png|Rachel bursting into flames. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC7_04.png|Rachel lighting the photo of her and her father, James Amber, on fire. Rachel_Amber_BtSE1_SC7_06.png|Rachel screaming at the burning tree. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC1_01.png|Rachel sitting in Principal Wells' office. Rachel Amber BtSE2 SC1 02.png|Rachel taking the blame for skipping school with Chloe. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC1_03.png|Rachel telling Chloe to meet her at the junkyard. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC2_01.png|Rachel meeting Chloe at her truck in the junkyard. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC2_04.png|Rachel teasing Chloe about her stepfather, David Madsen. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC2_05.png|Rachel resting her head against Chloe's shoulder. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC2_06.png|Rachel raising finger guns towards Chloe. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC3_02.png|Rachel leading Chloe out of the changing tent. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC3_03.png|Rachel asking Chloe to perform in The Tempest. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC4_01.png|Rachel performing as Prospera in The Tempest. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC4_02.png|Rachel breaking script to ask Chloe to stay with her on-stage. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC4_03.png|Rachel applauding for the audience. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC5_01.png|Rachel walking with Chloe in her neighborhood. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC5_05.png|Rachel asking Chloe what it would take to convince her. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC5_06.png|Rachel after Chloe brushes the ash from her hair (determinant). Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC6_02.png|Rachel "inviting" Chloe for dinner at the Ambers' house. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC6_05.png|Rachel staring angrily at the dinner table. Rachel_Amber_BtSE2_SC6_06.png|Rachel pleading her father to be honest with her. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC1_01.png|Rachel listening to her father speak. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC1_02.png|Rachel preparing to learn the story behind her birth mother, Sera Gearhardt. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC1_03.png|Rachel asking her father about Sera. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC2_02.png|Rachel looking up at her night light's projected stars in her room. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC2_03.png|Rachel looking over at Chloe on her bed. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC3_02.png|Rachel admiring Chloe's newly-dyed hair. Rachel Amber BtSE3 SC3 04.png|Rachel asking Chloe about her truck. Rachel Amber BtSE3 SC3 05.png|Rachel confronting Damon Merrick. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC3_08.png|Rachel being stabbed by Damon. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC3_09.png|Rachel bleeding out onto Chloe's car. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC4_01.png|Rachel being carried by Chloe into the hospital. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC4_03.png|Rachel watching Chloe leave. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC5_01.png|Rachel asking Chloe how her search for Sera went. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC5_02.png|Rachel staring angrily at her father (determinant). Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC5_03.png|Rachel smiling towards Chloe at the dinner table (determinant). Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC5_04.png|Rachel waving to Principal Wells outside Blackwell Academy. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC5_05.png|Rachel sitting with Chloe by the lighthouse. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC5_06.png|Rachel looking up from her book, Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC5_07.png|Rachel after writing her name in the hideout. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC5_08.png|Rachel being given her dragon tattoo by Chloe. Rachel_Amber_BtSE3_SC5_09.png|Rachel and Chloe in a photo booth. Photos E1 s10 rachelphoto.tex.png|A 10-year-old Rachel with her father. Rachel_Amber_&_Nathan_Prescott_Photo.png|Rachel hanging out with Nathan Prescott. Rachel,_James,_&_Rose_Amber_-_Family_Photo.png|Rachel, James, and Rose posing for a family picture. Rachel,_James,_&_Rose_Amber_-_Paris_Vacation_Photo.png|Rachel, James, and Rose on vacation in Paris. Category:Character Gallery Category:Character Gallery (Prequel) Category:Before the Storm Category:Rachel Amber Category:Rachel Amber related images